


Dream Maker, Heart Breaker

by PipTheMagnificent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But want to keep it private from the media, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, SO obviously we have secret kissing, Secret Relationship, hidden kisses, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent
Summary: Marinette is working the gala Adrien is attending, because while they're dating, she doesn't want to be in the tabloids' attention. But she is certainly still Adrien's center of attention, and she can't help teasing him a little. Of course, Adrien has to find some way to get revenge...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 372





	Dream Maker, Heart Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> Inspired by Alizeh's (Rosekasa on Tumblr, Maketea on AO3) lovely AU idea!

Adrien had asked Marinette if she wanted to go. 

“If you want to,” he had said, “I can get an invitation. But-“ 

“I know,” she interrupted. “The end of privacy. If it’s okay with you, I’d rather not. Not yet.”

He understood. Life in the spotlight was hard. And to be the girlfriend of Adrien Agreste would mean getting abuse hurled at her by fans. So he couldn’t fault her for being wary of bringing their relationship public. He really didn’t mind, not in the slightest. It was nice to have something just for him. Well, mostly. They kept it to their friends and their parents, which was why Adrien was now standing in a ballroom talking to two investors in Gabriel while his girlfriend served canapés to the crowd. 

Although she hadn’t wanted to attend as an invitee, her parents were handling the desserts with Marlena Cesaire’s catering company, so she was working as a waitress. 

Adrien was happy she could attend in some fashion, but he had to admit, she was definitely not good for him here. 

She was just so distracting! 

Her smile, the uniform that showed off her curves, her hair up in a bun… 

But he could only watch as she wound through tables, carrying trays effortlessly. Her confidence among the throngs of A-listers was extremely attractive. She really had grown so much from the time she could only stutter in front of him. Now she was completely herself in front of him, and she had no reservations about teasing him. 

Which, now that he was thinking about it, was actually bad sometimes. 

Such as now. 

Marinette knew what she was doing, and she had been teasing him all night. 

She brushed past him carrying the tray, only slightly touching him. She smiled up at him through her eyelashes when he went to pluck a gougères from the plate and he accidentally dunked his finger into the dip that went with it. She locked her eyes with his when he was dancing with Mme. Bisset and he stepped on the poor woman’s foot. 

And just now, she had pointed out a macaron for him. As he took a bite she winked at him, slowly and deliberately. Passionfruit, his favorite. 

Adrien couldn’t handle it anymore. 

He excuses himself from his superficial conversation with the two men, citing his need to visit the restroom, and goes to wait in the small hallway that holds the entrance to the kitchens and the restrooms. 

Marinette placed her empty tray down, but before she could pick up a new one, she was startled by Adrien grabbing her arm. 

“What are you doing here?” she hisses as he pulls her over to a little nook in the wall, past the entrances to the restrooms, with palm fronds blocking them from the view of anyone. 

He ignores her question, pressing her against the wall as she hooks a finger into his belt loop, and kisses her, putting all his pent up emotion into it. 

When they finally pull apart, he whispers a quiet hello into her lips, and she mumbles it back. 

“Really, though, what are you doing here? I thought we were staying apart tonight?” she asks. 

“I couldn’t help it,” he says, “You look so good in this uniform, and I wanted to see you.” He’s staring unabashedly at the tendrils escaping the bun, the scattered freckles he can see disappearing beneath the collar of her shirt, the embroidery on the apron he knows she did herself. 

She blushes. 

“You look okay,” she says, although she too is staring at the crisp cut of his suit and the way it makes his shoulders look so broad

“Liar!” he teases. “I saw you staring at me while I danced…” 

“Only because you looked ridiculous! Stepping on feet all over the place!” 

He huffs playfully, pretending to be offended. “I’ll have you know I’m a great dancer. I took lessons.”

“Uh-huh.” She looks at him with raised eyebrows. 

Adrien pulls her away from the wall, just far enough that they have room to dance but not far enough that anyone could see them clearly beyond the palm fronds. 

He listens for a second, and then starts to sing along softly with the song drifting in from the ballroom. 

“Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style some day…” 

He sways her about and she giggles helplessly as he croons in her ear. 

“Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way…”

As the song comes to a close, he dips her low, pressing his lips to hers gently. 

He sets them both upright and moves to step back, but she grabs his tie with one hand, winding her other hand behind his neck.

“You taste like passion fruit,” she murmurs. 

“I wonder why,” he says pointedly, remembering how she had teased him all night. 

“I like it,” she says smugly, and kisses him again. 

They have moved to sit on the bench in the nook, Adrien leaning against the wall with Marinette sideways on his lap, when they hear the cough. 

Adrien peeks between the palm fronds shielding them from gossipy guests. 

Nathalie is standing at the end of the hallway. When she sees his head poking out, she says sharply “Adrien, your father is wondering where you are.”

He sighs and presses his head against Marinette’s, stealing a final kiss before she slides off and he stands up. 

It was a nice break, but they both have to get back to their jobs, Marinette to waitressing and him to flattering investors. He walks over to Nathalie, and Marinette disappears to grab another tray.

“How much longer is the gala?” 

“Another hour, but Adrien,” she says, “You may wish to visit the powder room first.” He looks at her questioningly. “At least if you wish to keep this rendezvous a secret. Miss Marinette has quite the colorful lipstick.”

Adrien smiles sheepishly, glad she told him before some gossipmonger could see, and dips into the bathroom. 

When he gets back to the ballroom, Marinette is there too, a new tray in her hands. 

He knows he said he wouldn’t, but he can’t help seeking her out, pretending to want whatever she has on the tray. 

He approaches, and a glint of mischief peeks through her professional exterior. 

She holds a macaron on a napkin out to him. “Monsieur, perhaps you would like this one?” He takes a bite.

Passionfruit. Again. He blinks in pleased surprise, and when he opens his eyes she is disappearing into the crowd in a flounce of her skirt, throwing a wink over her shoulder. 

He can’t help smiling at her retreating back. This girl was going to kill him, but my god, if it wasn’t a good way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little fluffy piece! I saw Rosekasa's Adrinette [daydream](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/post/618958133745844224/hi-for-the-ask-meme-a-p-and-z) and couldn't rest until I wrote it out. The song they dance to is called Moon River (from Breakfast at Tiffany's, there's multiple versions but I listened to the Andy Williams version) and it's so lovely, give it a listen!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://pipthemagnificentwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Gorgeous fanart by the lovely rosekasa can be found [here!](https://pipthemagnificentwrites.tumblr.com/post/619297655895506944/rosekasa-pipthemagnificentwrites-look-what-u)


End file.
